Yeardley Luxby
Yeardley Luxby (born 1978), often called Lux, is a minor character in The IT Files. Originally a DEA agent, Yeardley was based out of San Diego, California. Yeardley was later assigned to a FAST unit operating in Afghanistan, being the first woman of the unit. Later still Yeardley joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a founding member of GRID. Biography Yeardley was born in Baja, California, her father in real estate and her mother a teacher, the oldest of three children. As a child Yeardley was extremely athletic, excelling in track, soccer, volleyball, lacrosse and gymnastics. Yeardley's favorite sport was gymnastics as she participated in it from high school all the way through college. It was Yeardley's high school gymnastics team that gave her the nickname Lux, which has stuck with her ever since. Yeardley earned an athletic scholarship with gymnastics and attended the University of Hawaii, where she also majored in government politics. Like her high school days Yeardley was immensely popular amongst her peers, being a star athlete and gifted student. Lux enjoyed her time in Hawaii, it holding many of her fondest experiences and memories. Yeardley was dismayed that she did not make the national gymnastics team for as good as she was she was not good enough to be an Olympian. During Lux's senior year she had interned with the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) and met a lot of inspiring people, all of them agents. Feeling a connection with the agency, Yeardley elected to join the DEA. Meanwhile Yeardley's brother joined the Navy SEALs and her sister Aniya Luxby joined the United States Marines. Yeardley quickly fell in love with the DEA once she got more into it, her career plans thus changing from politics to law enforcement. Lux's love for the job was a bit mysterious, but for some reason she had a passion for getting drugs off the street. Yeardley soon made history by becoming the first woman to be inducted into the DEA's Foreign and Advisory Support Teams (FAST), possessing a high degree of skill with both pistols and rifles as well as in hand to hand combat. Yeardley had been with the DEA for eight years when she shipped out to Afghanistan. The DEA later sent Yeardley to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency in an operation to capture Adrianna Dashkov, exposing Yeardley to Type-7. During the operation Lux was temporarily captured by Scott Dawson and after it was expressed an interest in joining the ITEA. After Sonia Castillo became the director of the ITEA Yeardley was recruited to be a member of GRID, Avrum Zurer becoming her regular partner. One of Lux's first assignments was the rescue of Rhonda Evens from the Howe Street Boys, which she handled in conjunction with other members of GRID and Team Zeta. Later Lux and Avrum were sent to Hamunaptra to investigate Type-7 smugglers. During the mission Lux became jealous of Avrum flirting with other women and their first night at the dig site they became lovers. The next day Lux encountered Ryoshi Dawson and was on the verge of beating her in hand to hand combat when a Qin Disc froze them both. Scott Dawson used the Fog Key on Lux, thus when Team Beta got to them the day after she had vague memories at best of her trip to the lost city, having seemingly forgotten her romantic liaison with Avrum. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Lux was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Eager to relieve some stress after finding herself trapped, Lux took to freezing Rurik Chekhol and using him as an immobile lover. Later, after William Volt and Suzanna Ortiz-Volt were married, Lux and the rest of the non-essential personnel were frozen with Type-7, only unfrozen after time returned to normal. A few weeks later Lux was sent to Los Angeles to follow up with Erika Stone regarding the disappearances of Lotte Ritter, Monique Garnier and Nelly Race, only to end up hypnotized by Transmoxide and end up Erika's girlfriend for a night as she hosted a party. The assignment ended up lasting a few days and Erika continued to fool around with Lux until she had to head home. Personal Information * Current Age: 31 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34A * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Watford, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Lux * Common Attire: Khaki Pants, Hiking Boots, Tank Tops, Safari Shirts Special Skills * Combat-style Mixed Martial Arts, including Muay Thai and Krav Maga. * Marksmanship, specifically pistols and assault rifles. * Athletic Endurance, able to run long distances. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically tactical command. * Drug Knowledge, familiar with most methods of smuggling narcotics through transport hubs. * Trilingual, Knowing English, Spanish and Arabic. Relationships Family * Aniya Luxby, Younger Sister Romances * Avrum Zurer, Partner and Former Lover GRID * Michael Bradford * Nicole Kao * Erik Brink * Grazia Lombardi Friends * Twyla Hargrave Appearances * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Lux's Hunt * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Yeardley is based on actress Lauren German, who was frozen in an episode of Lucifer. * Yeardley was originally created for Blake Lively, before realizing she'd be better as Erika Stone. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA